Westminster Days
by hermionniny9
Summary: From hatred to true love Hermione and Draco are looking froward to a life spent together with their darling child. Harry and Ginny's wedding looms drama unfurls, leaving Hermione distraught. READ SOHO EVENINGS FIRST


OKAY people here we go, the first chapter of the next story, do read Soho Evenings 1st. You may recognise the first chapter but, there are differences. Have good reading.

* * *

"The Golden Dragon, Soho" the green flames licked round our ankles and then we were off, living my home and life behind me for a few peaceful hours; the life that I loved so much that I could no longer exist without. So much had changed in the last year alone, a baby had been conceived, I had stopped drinking, I had left the Ministry, finally got Ron off my back, streaked around a flat in nothing but a silk sheet, changed my hair back to brown and I was engaged to none other than my childhood (I would like to say sweet heart but no) arch enemy Mr Draco Malfoy. Going to Soho and seeing the sights that I had neglected when there in a previous time, was my little laugh at my old life. Not many people knew me in Soho so I could go where I wanted. I have changed so much in the last ten years I had become unrecognisable, the bushy haired, book worm I once was is long gone and then the silent and lonely spirit I once was has gone too. I am me, equilibrium of all of my best and worst attributes. People would probably recognise me now, but not as the defiant young woman I once was, but as the loving mother and soon to be wife that I am.

We climbed out of the fire place; this was the first time that I had taken Draco to my old 'haunt'. We were in the usual restaurant that most Wizard and Witches when coming to Soho use. It was still small and rough at the edges and still coated in the ubiquitous layer of grease that came with a Chinese take restaurant

"Can I have 301 and 239 for two, thanks" I smiled to the man who stood behind the counter, Draco eyed the shop with suspicion. I was ordering the usual: Szechwan Noodles and Sweet and Sour Pork. I nudged Draco in the ribs, he had his scathing look on his face, and the man behind the counter had a similar one plastered on his face. I handed over the gold. The man eyed me, trying to place my face, but gave up and placed the money in the cash register. We sat down at one of the greasy tables near the window which was steamed up. We sat watching the world for a few moments, when Draco piped up.

"Is this place sanitary?" he whispered.

A dark look came over my face "yes now stop fussing, if you get food poisoning I'll sort you out"

A familiar face appeared in the form of the waitress, who had our food in her hands. She placed our food in front of us.

"Thank you?" I said politely

She regarded my face "do I know you from somewhere?" she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, I'm Hermione" I said simply

"Oh my, you haven't been here for ages, are you okay? How are things? I saw in the Prophet that you were engaged? Who too? This is so funny and to think I was only just yesterday talking about you to my dad" she turned to look at who I was eyeing.

"Is this him?" she asked eyeing Draco, who moments before had being picking scathingly at his noodles, he smiled at her.

"Nice catch" she gestured with her thumb to Draco "I recognise him too" she mused for a few moments.

"Malfoy, am I right?" I nodded; Draco looked a little disconcerted at her knowing who she was.

"don't worry, my sister-in-law was in the same year as you, Cho?"

I nodded, what a small world.

"Well I'll leave you to it, I'm expecting a wedding invite mind you" she turned away and left us to the food.

Draco had picked up his chopsticks and was poking at a piece of meat.

"Just eat it, or I'll force you" he rolled his eyes and started shovelling the noodles into his mouth, which made for a funny scene.

"That was really nice" declared Draco as he placed his chopsticks in the tin tray.

"See, I'm always right"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes it is" he wasn't going to win this one

He put his hand up in surrender, "come on lets go sightseeing" I said sliding out from under the table.

We had a day to ourselves and I wanted to do some tourist stuff, we had left Cassi with Harry and Ginny who were happy to oblige as it gave them an excuse to get away from Molly who was fretting about their forth coming wedding and of course that fact that they loved doting on their to-be goddaughter more than anything else.

Draco and I strolled through the cobbled streets, I stopped outside a seedy looking massage parlour.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked smiling

"London, possibly Soho" I wacked him over the back of the head "ouch, Granger"

"Less of the Granger, and this is where we met, I suppose you don't remember, it kind of fuzzy for me"

"One; we met in Hogwarts and two; I do remember thank you, those heals" I pulled him along the road laughing at his silly remark.

We ambled through the streets looking at the curious shops that were stuffed to the brim with herbal remedies. We were acting like a young couple out for their first exploration of the world. We were a young couple but I had seen all of this before. So after a short while I got bored and decided that we should go back home and have a good cup of coffee. Draco didn't argue with me.


End file.
